Spin the Bottle
by unoaranya30
Summary: Idea spawned by a question posed by Arcadia on the SM/WW group.  The Justice Leaguers are all preteens or young teenagers. They are the Junior Justice League. They have been invited to spend the day on Themyscira. What will they do for fun? rated T
1. Chapter 1

Consider this an Elseworld's tale. We have all of our heroes, but they are all kids. Clark, Diana, Hal, Zatanna, Dinah and Helena are twelve years old. Bruce, Barry, and Shayera are fourteen, Kator and Mera are fifteen and Ollie and Arthur are sixteen. They are the Junior Justice League. Sometimes they get together just to have fun. Today their going to meet on Themyscira just to have fun.

And yes, Arcadia gave me the idea. This will be a two shot maybe three at most.

Spin the Bottle

Yes, It's True. Clark Kent Got Swatted

The sound of birds singing, of chickens scratching and pecking, of horses neighing and cows mooing, assaulted Clark's ears, long before he opened his eyes. It did not bother him. In fact, to him it was a beautiful sound. It was home.

His dad was driving the old tractor in the field. His mom was in the kitchen making breakfast. The delicious smell brought him out of his contented sleep. Almost as soon as his eyes opened, a smile came to his face.

Today was to be a special day. He, along with the all the other Junior Justice Leaguers, was to spend the day visiting Themyscira. He had been there once before. Diana had invited him.

That time hadn't been such a good idea. Diana had narrowly escaped a spanking. He hadn't. Well, to be honest, he hadn't been spanked. He'd been swatted.

Diana's mother had caught the two of them holding hands and had swatted him away from her little sun, moon and stars, with the flat of her blade.

Her mom was very pretty, but she was quite stern, always carried a sword, and wasn't afraid to swat with it.

He remembered her words, "You keep your hands off of my daughter!" It had been more of a shout.

He had stood up rubbing his backside tenderly and squeaked out a meek, "Yes, Ma'am."

Diana's Mom had turned on Diana and asked her, "Did you touch him or did he touch you?"

Before Diana could respond, he had blurted out, "Oh no, Ma'am. I grabbed her. She didn't touch me!"

It wasn't true. Diana had grabbed his hand and pulled him deeper into the forest to show him a meadow that she had found where some of her forest friends would come to visit her. It had been an innocent touch, one of trust and of friendship. He had, of course, been thrilled at her touch and had a great time seeing mythological creatures with his beautiful, new friend.

Yes, it had been a great day until she had again taken his hand to lead him out of the forest and Mommy Dearest had caught him with his filthy paws on her daughter.

His outburst cost him another swat. As he sat back up he was sure that he would have a hard time sitting down for the next week.

Angry Mommy was advancing on him with her swat blade poised.

Diana had leaped in between her angry, indignant mother and her sore bottomed new friend, "He didn't do anything to me Mother! I took him to explore the woods and meet some of my friends! I was holding his hand so that he wouldn't get lost."

Diana's mommy stopped. She looked from Diana to her friend and back again, "You just lied to me to protect my daughter?" she asked incredulously.

Clark had stayed sitting in the dirt, "Yes, Ma'am. I'm sorry. I don't normally lie, but I didn't want to see Diana get swatted for being nice to me."

"And it is true, that at no time, while you were in the woods with Diana, did you try to take advantage of her?" Diana's mother had continued her interrogation.

Clark had squirmed, "No, Ma'am. I would never do that. My mom and dad would swat me harder than you just did, if they ever found out I had mistreated anyone, especially a lady, and Diana is my best friend."

"Very well, I apologize for striking you as I did. Be sure that you remember that Diana is a princess and my daughter. I will not tolerate anyone taking advantage of her or touching her. Is that understood?" The queen had given him a penetrating stare.

Clark stood up nodding, "Yes, your Majesty. I will never disrespect Diana. I promise."

Today would be different though. The Queen had allowed Diana to invite all of her friends to visit and spend the day on the island. This way she could monitor her eldest daughter better and be within swatting distance should someone touch Diana's hands or look at her funny.

Clark chuckled to himself as he stood up from the bed and made his bed at super speed. There were several of the boys from the JJL that he was sure would be getting swatted today. They could never keep their eyes off of the girls in general, the JJL girls in particular, and especially Diana.

He could just imagine Ollie, Hal and Arthur rubbing their butts for the next month after spending a day on "Paradise Island" as they called it.

Clark ran down the stairs and kissed his mother good morning, then he raced outside to do his morning chores.

Martha Kent smiled to herself. She and Jonathon had worried that as Clark grew older and into his teenage years, that he would, like many other preteens and teenagers, become difficult and rebellious. Their worries grew less and less the older he grew. If anything he grew gentler with each day that passed.

Twenty minutes later Jonathon and twelve year old Clark came back in and cleaned up for breakfast. The three sat down, Jonathon gave thanks, and they dug in. Clark had a large bowl of fresh fruit, eight pancakes with honey, bacon, scrambled eggs with ketchup and four glasses of orange juice.

"Who's picking you up today, Clark? Or are you going to fly to Themyscira on your own?" Martha asked.

Clark swallowed his last bite, "Hal is coming to pick me up. He's gonna get Ollie, Barry, Kator and Shayera first. After he picks me up, we're gonna go get Bruce, Zatanna, Helena and Dinah. Arthur and Mera are gonna meet us there."

There was a green glow outside of the door. "I think Lantern Kid is outside waiting for you, Son," Jonathon said with a grin. "Make sure you're a gentleman with the ladies and don't give Diana's mother any reason to swat you this time."

Clark jumped up, kissed his mother on the cheek, gave his dad a gentle hug, blurted out, "I promise," and he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Spin the Bottle

Chapter Two

Really? The Girls Are Naked All The Time? I Wanna Go!

Clark leaped nimbly onto the green energy platform that Hal and his friends stood on, "Hi, guys! Hi, Shayera!" Clark was bursting with excitement.

"Hello, Clark!" Shayera smiled. She was fourteen years old, not nearly as tall as her lanky, pubescent friends, but already a beautiful, red headed, young lady. She could be fierce and she could be sweet. Most of the boys had seen her fierce side, but Clark and Kator had only seen her sweet side. Clark never gave her any reason to be fierce and as fierce as Kator was, he was nothing but sweet to Shayera. This of course made her very happy. She had developed quite a crush on him and so, of course, she was nothing but sweet back.

"Hi, Clark! I told Hal that you and I could get there faster on our own, but I guess this way we get to hang out a little longer!" Barry laughed. Like Shayera, he was two years older than Clark, he had short blond hair, a studious face, kind eyes, generally the quiet one of the bunch, good natured and very happy they were going to pick up Dinah.

"Shayera and I debated whether or not to fly there on our own, but then we remembered that you are the only one who has been there before!" Kator grinned and winked knowingly. He was not the most serious of the group, Bruce and Arthur were fighting for that spot, but he was right up there. However, with his friends he was kind and of course, like Shayera, and the rest of the JJL, he liked Clark immensely.

"Hi, Clark! This is gonna be a blast." Hal was very excited. Like Clark, he was twelve, and at the moment going through a growth spurt. He loved racing with Clark and Barry and hanging out at Ollie's house.

Ollie was a bit older, but when he hung out at his house he got to see lots of pretty girls and he'd already discovered that kissing was lots of fun and he looked forward to practicing more. Ollie had told him it was a skill that needed to be well honed. He was hoping to get some honing in today.

Ollie had been telling him how Diana came from an island full of beautiful, naked girls who loved kissing, and in fact, they tended to greet any male visitors with a kiss and maybe something more.

Hal wasn't completely sure what Ollie meant by that, but he was pretty sure he was going to like it.

"Hey, Kid." Ollie gave Clark a friendly slap on the back. "Hope you brought some chapstick! Well, to be honest, you probably won't need it. The ladies generally go for biggest, tallest, best looking, and oldest."

Ollie gave Clark a wink, "That would be me, of course. So if you fellas did bring some I'll be happy to buy it off of you. I see absolutely no reason for it to go to waste."

Clark, Shayera and Kator looked at Ollie, completely mystified. He was the oldest and tallest of the bunch. He was sixteen, he had thick curly blond hair, he was big and his parents were filthy rich, or had been. They had died when Oliver was ten and had left him all of their fortune.

Barry smiled to himself. Of course! What else could Ollie possibly be thinking about! He noticed that Hal was pretty excited too. He had skipped out racing with him and Clark the last couple of times they were supposed to get together. He had found out this morning that he had been spending more time at Ollie's "pad". He could only imagine what that meant. Hal had already begun to develop the "wolf" look in the last couple of weeks and had brought out the "fierce" side of Shayera and a couple of the other girls from the JJL.

"Alright! Last stop before Themyscira! Wayne Manor! Here we are! If anybody needs to use the bathroom, better do it now, cuz we're gonna be over the ocean in a few minutes and I don't feel like willing a working bathroom with my ring!" Hal was shouting into a green microphone and his voice was blaring over four green loud speakers.

Everybody laughed, at his antics as they landed in Bruce's back yard. Hal had made them invisible to anyone that might have been watching. Bruce's house was isolated but one could never take chances especially with the likes of the Junior Doomers running around.

Bruce, Dinah, Helena and Zatanna were there waiting for them. Of the entire group, only Hal, Ollie, Shayera and Kator were in costume. Barry had his ring with him and Clark had his under his clothes. Bruce, Dinah, Helena and Zatanna were all dressed in normal clothes. Well, the girls were. Bruce had on normal clothes for Bruce. His clothes were still black and very expensive.

Bruce was fifteen, and he was trying hard to practice his "blending in" techniques. He had even asked the ladies for help in this area. He had been happy with the result. All three had given him the, "you look very tastey" look, but now that they were underway to Diana's home, he suspected he'd been played by the snickers and grins he was receiving.

"Hi, Bruce!" Clark greeted him with a warm handshake and a friendly smile.

"Hi, Clark," Bruce answered, returning the smile briefly but returning the warm handshake completely. He and Clark had become good friends. He liked him immensely but still had a hard time getting off a smile. Other than Clark, only Zatanna managed to get anything that resembled a smile out of him. Lately she had managed to get more smiles out of him. To be fair she was a lot prettier than Clark as far as Bruce was concerned.

Zatanna had been over to visit him with Dinah, Helena and her father the day they had received the invitation to go to Themyscira for "a day of fun".

"I don't think it would be a good idea for you to go, Bruce," she had suggested with a grin.

"Why not?" he had asked mystified. He was just starting to work on his detective skills, and hadn't read up on sarcasm yet.

"Because," Zatanna had replied innocently as she had bounced into another room. Bruce loved watching her walk, actually he loved watching her do just about anything. He had followed her into the next room expecting for her to continue.

"Because, why?" he had asked again when he noticed she was not going to elaborate.

"Because it's to have a day of fun and you have no idea what that is. So you would probably be bored to death. It's probably best if you just stay here while the rest of us go. Or if you want, I could stay here with you and we could do some of those unfun things you like to do together. That way you won't feel so lonely," she had answered slyly.

"I do to know how to have fun!" Bruce had answered indignantly. "If I didn't know how to have fun, then you wouldn't want to spend so much time here at my house."

"Your house is fun. Alfred is fun. You are mister gloomy pants most of the time. All you want to do is train. Don't get me wrong. You look really nice from all the training you do, and I guess some things we do are fun, but if you go to Themyscira you have to be able to do other fun things. Like go out in the sun and wear a bathing suit and swim and run," Zatanna had retorted with superior smile.

"I have a pool, Zee. I know how to swim, and I run all of the time. When's the last time you or anybody we know other than Barry or Clark beat me in a race or anybody other than Clark or Arthur beat me at swimming?" Bruce had replied victoriously.

"See. That's what I'm talking about. You think everything is about a race or match or a fight or some kind of competition. Your pool is indoors by the way. I mean run and swim for fun. You know splash water and chase people, play catch, that sort of thing." Zee had shot back triumphantly.

Bruce had stared at her incredulously. It was obvious to her that he was completely floored by the idea goofing around. It wasn't part of his programming. He was very considerate, a complete gentleman of fifteen but he couldn't play unless he thought his playmate was training with him.

"Ok, Bruce. You should go. Just for the experience if for nothing else. Here. I'll show you what sort of things we'll be doing there." Zatanna had rushed forward to tag him in the arm and let out a squeal when he had neatly caught her wrist and spun her around, trapping her in a tight bear hug, her back to his chest.

"No, Bruce! You don't have to defend yourself. I wasn't going hurt you. As if I could hurt you by smacking you in the arm. Loosen up." She had said breathlessly but happily. "I was going to touch your arm and say 'tag, your it.' You want to let me go and try it?"

"Tag? What is that?" Bruce had asked suspiciously as he slowly let go of Zatanna.

Zatanna had giggled as she turned around to face Bruce. She thought he was really cute and she thought it the funniest thing in the world that the smartest guy she knew didn't know what tag was.

"Yes. Tag, Bruce, it's a game where one person chases another person. Would you like to chase me for a little bit? If you try really hard, I'll let you catch me." Zatanna had smiled sweetly as she had slowly backed away from him.

Bruce wasn't sure what had pushed him over the edge and made him play a game with Zatanna that day. It had probably been a combination of the challenge, (Bruce never tried anything. He did it) and having felt his beautiful friend in his arms for the first time and seeing her lithe little frame running away from him. Whatever the reason, he had taken off after her. In three leaps he had overtaken her but before he had again been able to grab her she had said, "Nur Wols" and suddenly he could not catch her. She had been constantly just out of reach.

True to form he had continued his chase. For him it had been a race, a challenge. A goal to be met an enemy to be conquered. He knew every room and hallway in his massive mansion. Zatanna knew it pretty well from all the time she spent there, but not like Bruce. She had raced into a large room that she could only exit at the next doorway. Bruce had waited there and she had raced, with a shriek, right into his arms while looking behind her.

"I caught you, Zee. I won." Bruce had smiled down at her.

"No, Bruce," she had smiled back up at him out of breath. "You didn't win. It wasn't a race. And remember I said that if you tried really hard, I would let you catch me. I think you're ready to go have fun on Themyscira. By the way I love your smile. I wish you would smile at me more. I am your friend and I'm always nice to you. See, I even let you catch me." She had given him her sweetest smile.

Bruce had a hard time not smiling at Zatanna after that, much to the delight of Zatanna and Alfred.

Everybody greeted each other warmly. Hal and Ollie were a little warmer with the girls but only Bruce noticed this. Details. He was good at details.

"We're off! Next stop, the island of endless beauties! Strap in everybody!" Hal had yelled happily. Green seats and green seatbelts had secured the group and they sped towards the Bermuda Triangle.

"How will we know when we're there?" Hal had asked Clark.

"You'll see giant eagles and Diana's mother, Queen Hippolyta, will be waiting for us on her flying horse," Clark answered happily. "See. There she is!"

Everyone was excited. Hal stopped his encased platform in front of the majestic and beautiful queen. He looked a little confused, and kept glancing at Ollie.

"Hello, your Majesty," Clark had bowed respectfully. The others had followed his example, even Ollie, but not before taking in a good eyeful of the beautiful woman that sat on a flying horse.

Queen Hippolyta was impressed again with young Clark's manners as well as that of his friends. She noted the look of the tall blonde one and made a mental note to keep a careful eye on him.

She smiled, "Follow me children. Diana is waiting for you. Arthur and Mera are already here as well.

Hal followed the beautiful queen and the majestic, flying, white horse down through a strange magical barrier. Four eagles followed them in. Suddenly, there was a large, beautiful, tropical island below them.

Hal was confused. The lady on the horse was wearing clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Spin The Bottle

Chapter 3

I Thought You'd Be Naked

Diana smiled as she opened her eyes. Bright sunlight was streaming in through the open balcony window across her bed as well as Little Donnas' bed. She and Little Donna shared a spacious room in one of the palace towers. Their mother's room was not far away and she would often stay the night with them telling stories, talking and playing.

Not only was the sun bright and warm but there was a clean, fresh smelling breeze coming in off the sea. Diana could hear birds singing, horses neighing and the bleating of sheep and goats, as well as the cries of giant, sentry eagles that guarded the skies above their hidden home. She could picture the guard as they marched around the palace grounds and within the palace.

She saw that Donna was still fast asleep. She was six years younger than Diana and very mischievous, unlike Diana, who while extremely curious, was seldom disobedient.

Donna loved to follow Diana around and explore the woods with her big sister. They had many secret places in the forest and many animal and mythical friends. Thinking of the forest reminded Diana of Clark and his visit a month ago. She had never had so much fun and it was the first time her mother had allowed a boy other than Arthur on the island.

However, her mother had never let her play with Arthur. He was a bit older anyway and he seemed very serious, like he didn't know how to have fun. He did, however, like to show off his strength and speed and prowess as an Atlantean prince and warrior to her sister Amazons, every opportunity he had.

Clark, on the other hand, was lots of fun. He knew how to play, he smiled a lot, he was funny and he was always kind, not only to her but to Donna as well as their animal friends. When she had first met him about a year ago he was already faster than she, but not quite as strong. In the last year, however, he had passed her in strength and had begun to develop a whole array of other abilities. As powerful as he was he never showed off and he never tried to compete or beat her at anything.

She remembered his visit a month ago and couldn't wipe the grin off of her face. They had enjoyed a whole day playing together. Even little Donna, who usually did not want to share Diana during play time had taken to him and asked when he could come back to play.

Diana had shown Clark some of the places that only she and Donna frequented and had enjoyed leading him around through the forest by the hand. She hoped she would have an opportunity to hold his hand again but didn't know if she should take the chance of him receiving a repeat swatting. She thought it was funny her mother's blade had hurt him but then remembered that her sword was magical, and magic was one of the few things they had discovered that could hurt Clark.

She was happy that the whole group was coming today. She had asked her Mother to allow it. After all, they were her friends and while no men had ever been on the island she had allowed the Queen of Atlantis to bring her son Arthur on several occasions. She had laid out her reasons for allowing her friends to come to Themyscira very carefully for her mother to consider.

Her mother had thought it over for a day. Diana had been pleased that she had not dismissed her request out of hand. Her mother had accepted. Diana was sure it was so that she could learn more about each of them, especially the boys. She worried a bit about Ollie. She had a feeling that if her mother had felt the need to swat Clark, then Ollie would probably have a hard time standing up before the day was through.

Diana sat up in bed and stretched her strong, slender arms above her head and gave a long yawn. She threw her legs over the side and stepped down onto a fur mat. She stretched again then walked out onto the balcony and stared up at the warm sun. It was another reminder of Clark. It gave her best friend his powers and gave off wonderful heat and light. Clark was always warm. Warmer than anybody and he had a tendency to make those around him light up with a smile.

Diana had even caught her mother smiling the very day she had swatted him as she had escorted the two of them back out of the forest.

Diana knew that Clark and her friends were already on their way. She hurried back into her room and selected an older, comfortable white gown to wear. She wanted something that she wouldn't have to worry about getting dirty. She planned on horseback riding, swimming, racing and hiking. Maybe her mother would let them all play in the arena.

She knew Bruce, Arthur, Kator, Shayera, Helena and Ollie would want to play with the weapons and have a mock battle. Bruce was a natural with any weapon he picked up. In sheer skill he was better even than the older Arthur but Arthur more than made up for it in strength and speed.

Kator and Shayera were also extremely good with weapons and like Arthur had a slight advantage over Bruce in strength and speed. It was due to their Thanagarian physiology. Even so, Bruce still managed to win six out of every ten matches with Kator and at least two out of every ten with Arthur. His skills and dedication were amazing and had earned him the respect of the entire group.

She planned on teaching Clark how to fight and use weapons. She knew that once he had learned how to really defend himself there wouldn't be any one of the Junior Doomers that would want to mess with them again. Even unskilled as he was he had begun to win some of the sparring matches against her and he had just recently surpassed her in strength.

She giggled remembering the look on Arthur's face the first time he had lost a wrestling match to the younger and smaller Clark. Clark had been just as surprised. Arthur had since come to terms with Clark being stronger than he and continued to be nice to Clark as before but with much more respect.

Diana smiled up at the sun, "Please bring Clark and everybody else safely, Helios."

Diana looked down at the beach far away and could make out some of her sister Amazons gathered around a couple of figures. It must be Arthur and Mera. While Arthur tended to be a little aloof, Mera was much more outgoing and the two had become fairly good friends even though Mera was three years older. Both of them were princesses and both could speak ancient Greek, although Mera could speak it a little better and her dialect was a little older than the Amazons.

Diana ran back into her room. She kissed her little sister on the cheek and said, "Wake up. Clark will be here soon."

Donna woke up slowly. She saw Diana smiling at her. "Come on, sleepy head. Today you get to see Clark again and the rest of my friends from the Junior Justice League as well."

Donna usually woke up grumpy, and she had planned on growling at her older sister but perked up when she was reminded that today she was going to meet Diana's friends. She halted her morning growl before it completely escaped and grinned back at Diana happily. She stretched her little arms as she sat up. "Find me something to wear that I can get dirty without Mother getting angry," she said in a somewhat bossy tone.

Diana already had an old white gown on the bed for her. "Try this, Donna. Mother won't mind if you get it dirty."

Donna quickly put it on and then the two went into the bathroom to wash up. Finished, they raced to the balcony and flew out to the beach.

Their Mother was there standing next to a white Pegasus, with Phillipus; twenty royal guards, ten younger Amazons from the Bana tribe that had joined them a few months ago, Diana's friend, Artemis, Arthur and Mera were also there.

Mera smiled and gave both of the princesses a hug. Even Arthur smiled at her. He had started to look at her kind of funny when she turned twelve a few months ago. It had made her feel uncomfortable because it was the same way Ollie started looking at her at around the same time, but then, all of a sudden Arthur seemed to be very focused on Mera and he had stopped looking at her funny and he had become much less serious.

Artemis was the same age as Mera and both had long beautiful red hair. Where Mera liked to have her hair free so that it fell down around her shoulders and back, Artemis preferred to wear hers in a high pony tail.

Artemis was extremely competitive and very serious about winning. Diana was sure that she wanted to be part of the get together today so that she could beat up the boys under the guise of fun and games. She had no problem smiling, it was just that she smiled for different reasons than Diana and most of her friends from the JJL.

Artemis smiled whenever she won a competition, a match, a fight, a race. She smiled when she saw a new weapon and when she humiliated an opponent. She also smiled in the same way that Ollie smiled whenever she saw or talked about or looked at certain boys.

Diana found this a little disturbing and she noticed that Artemis gave Arthur a lingering once over and gave a snort of disdain when she realized that he was interested in Mera and Mera in him.

The Queen walked over to Diana and Donna and greeted both with a kiss on the cheek and a very big hug. Then she pulled Diana off to the side. "I do not want you holding Clark's hand today. Is that understood?"

Diana looked dejectedly down at the sand, "Yes, Mother. I won't hold his hand today," she promised. Her voice sounded almost pitiful.

Hippolyta was pleased with her daughters' respectful response, she had expected nothing more, but she was a little disturbed with the unhidden sadness in her voice and demeanor. One would think that she had been told she would not be allowed to play outside for the next year.

She liked this young Clark, but she would have to keep an eye on him. No boy or man should have such an effect on any Amazon and especially not one of her daughters.

"They are here, your Majesty," Phillipus informed the Queen.

Diana noticed that the mirror that acted as a portal to the outside world had been brought down to the beach. She could see Hal's green energy bubble approaching the magical barrier that separated and protected their island from the outside world. She watched her mother mount her Pegasus and fly up into the sky where she was met by four of the many majestic sentry eagles that watched over the island. Then she, Pegasus and the four sentry eagles disappeared from view through the magical barrier.

Just minutes later she reappeared with Hal's green energy bubble right behind her and the four sentry eagles were right behind Hal.

They all landed on the beach. The eagles took to the air again and circled protectively over the group.

As soon as Hal's green energy bubble disappeared the whole group jumped to the sand and came forward to greet the queen, her warriors, her daughters and Aquaman and Mera.

Diana and Clark almost rushed to each other but stopped themselves remembering the queen was present and both had made promises that morning. They grinned at each other sheepishly.

Little Donna had made no such promise and so rushed Clark and given him a big hug with a huge grin on her pretty little face. Clark laughed and introduced her to the rest of the JJL.

"Hi, Diana,"

Diana turned to see Hal standing next to her. She had never seen anyone with the look that Hal had on his face before. If it was possible, he looked both extremely excited and extremely disappointed. "Hi, Hal," she smiled, "I'm really glad you all could come today. We are going to have a lot of fun!"

Hal smiled. "Did you all just adopt a new custom, or is this a special holiday?"

"No. Why?" Diana asked somewhat perplexed by the question.

"Well, I noticed that everyone is wearing something," Hal pointed out the obvious.


	4. Chapter 4

Spin The Bottle

Chapter Four

This Is All Lots of Fun And All But How About We Play Something Different?

Diana was completely confused, "What do you mean?

"Well, I thought, that here on your island, everyone went around naked and…oh. Hi, Ollie. I was just asking Diana about…"

Ollie was standing next to Hal with a hand on his shoulder. He was squeezing a little harder than necessary, "Yeah. That's cool. Hi, there, Beautiful. Can I talk to you for a minute Hal?" he asked Hal as he smiled and gave Diana a wink. As Hal stepped away with him, he looked back at Diana and rolled his eyes, pointed at his head and made the "crazy" gesture.

Once Ollie had walked Hal a few feet away from Diana, he whispered, "You're gonna ruin the show."

Hal stared blankly back at him, "The show?"

"Yes. The show!" Ollie replied in an exasperated voice. "Oh. I'm sorry. You're only twelve. Sometimes I forget how young you are. Well, it's like this. Although they spend most of their time naked here, when there are visitors they dress to greet them. Then later, after they've gotten to know you and trust you. They go back to doing things the way they normally do. You'll see what I'm talking about."

"Oooohhhhh," said Hal. He was still a bit confused, but he was very willing to wait and see just exactly what this "show" was all about.

Diana walked over to where Clark and the rest of the group were talking to the other young Amazons, Artemis, and her Mother. Donna was holding onto Clark's hand. Diana noticed that Clark had a worried look on his face but seemed to be relaxing after her mother had said hi to him and not scolded or swatted or in any way attacked him for having a filthy paw on her youngest daughter.

Donna let go of Clark to go watch Zatanna do a couple of magic tricks. Everyone's attention was on Zatanna at the moment so Diana took the opportunity to talk to Clark. "I just spoke with Hal."

Clark waited for a moment for her to continue. He was listening but watching the tricks at the same time. When Diana didn't continue, he turned his attention to her.

When Clark looked at her, Diana smiled sweetly and continued, "For some reason he seemed to think that all of us Amazons would have been naked! Can you believe that? The only time we are naked is when we go swimming. Not when we are performing day to day activities. I wonder how that idea came into his head? He's never been here. Only you have, and we did not have a chance to go swimming last time you were here, so I know that you would not have told him something like that. Besides, you do not lie unless you are protecting your best friend from being swatted."

Clark was staring down at the beautiful smiling face of Diana. He was paying rapt attention now. His mouth hung open. He couldn't believe his ears. All of the girls and women here swam naked! Every time they swam! And Diana said that they didn't get an opportunity to swim the last time he had visited! Did that mean that she meant to swim with him today, sometime in the future, just the two of them? Did she secretly hate him and want her mother to swat him to death?

His head was swimming.

He couldn't seem to see straight for a minute.

His eyes felt a bit hot.

He covered his eyes with his hands. Now it felt like his hands were burning. He turned towards the beach and ran into the water. Kneeling, he ducked his head in and moved his hands to let the water flush out his eyes. He realized it was salt water but it didn't bother him.

As soon as he let go, he felt the water around him bubbling and boiling! His eyes! They were giving off heat beams! How could he stop it? What if he hurt somebody? He could never live with himself. What if his heat beams burned all the way through the earth and came out in China? Wait a minute. He wasn't sure where the other side of the world was when he was on Themyscira because it was more of a magical realm.

Oh. Wow. His eyes had stopped. He stood up and turned to rejoin the group. Everyone was staring at him.

"New power kicking in there, Clark?" Bruce asked.

"Was the water just now boiling?" Dinah asked.

"I think it was bubbling." Helena responded.

"Whatever just happened, it wasn't magic." Zatanna informed everybody.

"Are you carrying some kind of Kryptonian weapon?" Kator asked curiously.

"I do not think he ever carries weapons," Shayera responded.

"Hope you didn't kill any fish," Arthur muttered.

"Clark would not do such a thing," Mera replied.

"Wow! You sure jumped into the water fast! One moment your halfway up the beach and the next your boiling sea water!" Barry stated. He wondered if he and Clark would have a chance to race, just the two of them. It was fun when they could go all out. He could outrun Clark, but only by kicking the Speed Force into the next gear. Normally they tied or got distracted before the race was over by some emergency or other.

"That was disgusting! I'm so glad I don't have super strength. What did you have for breakfast this morning dude?" Hal asked with his face scrunched up.

Ollie was looking back and forth between Clark, the Queen and Diana. Trying to guess what had happened and what the queen's response would be. The queen looked mystified but she did not look worried.

Clark was starting to shoot up in height. He still had a little ways to go to catch Arthur, Kator and Ollie and he was still slim but he was big boned and it was obvious that he was going to be large. His muscles were already developing. It was a combination of genetics, hard work and now that they had formed a league, daily exercise and training. Still, at his age, the clinging wet shirt showed off his developing musculature nicely. It didn't make the same impression that it did on Arthur or Kator or Ollie or even the slightly older Bruce, but it was still impressive.

"Hey. We all know you're getting muscles, but you wanna learn to use that card at the right moment. Showing the ladies what you got, first thing, takes away from the anticipation and the mystery. We can talk more about it later or tomorrow if you want. Just drop by my place. I'll be happy to go over some things with you." Ollie suggested.

Clark was staring back at everybody apologetically. Artemis and a couple of the young Bana girls were staring at him with some amusement and a little interest.

He felt a lot better. His eyes weren't burning. He didn't feel like he was losing control again. Good. Everything seemed to be back to normal.

Diana walked up to him. "What just happened, Clark? Is it as Bruce asked? Did you just develop a new power?" she asked with excitement and concern.

Clark smiled weakly, "I think so. My eyes started shooting heat and I couldn't make it stop."

"Well, the water seemed to help. Perhaps later, you and I will have a chance to go swimming and you can work on controlling your new power!" Diana suggested enthusiastically.

Clark froze. Then he turned and raced back into the water.

About an hour later Clark had figured out that he could keep from shooting heat from his eyes if he thought of just about anything but swimming with Diana. He decided to play it safe. In order to keep his mind from wandering back to the idea of a naked Diana swimming with him, and the wonderful mental picture that went with it, he decided he have to substitute that particular thought with one that was completely disgusting.

He remembered Arthur's comment. It gave him an idea. "Dead fish stink." Yeah. That's what he would do. Everytime he pictured a naked Diana he would repeat the phrase, "Dead fish stink." He was sure it would do the trick.

Everyone had a good time. They had raced horses, and raced on foot. Clark and Barry and Diana had stayed out of the foot race. Artemis had won a couple of horse races and so had Diana.

The queen had escorted them to the arena for more games and competitions. Artemis had won a couple of archery rounds and so had Ollie. When it came time for the javelin throwing contest, Shayera and Kator had each won one with an annoyed Artemis coming in a close second both times. Bruce surprised several when he won the discus throwing contest.

The queen even allowed them to have a sparring match with swords but she made sure that they used some wooden training swords. The top four were Artemis, Bruce, Kator and Shayera. Diana, Clark and Arthur did their own contests. Artemis was paired against Shayera and Bruce against Kator. All four were very serious about winning were fairly evenly matched. Kator and Shayera had a slight advantage in strength and speed but the determination and skill of both Bruce and Artemis were amazing to watch.

Since this was a day for fun and not for proving who was the best, the impressed queen called a draw and awarded each of the four with a first place warrior of Themyscira ribbon and a piece of gold.

Clark, Arthur and Diana had their own little tournament. Clark won the discus throw. Arthur and Diana tied for the Javelin throw. Clark pointed out the he had come in second. He had thrown it a little too hard.

The Queen didn't allow Diana to sword fight, and she did not allow any wrestling. She did not want to give any excuse for her daughter and the other young Amazons to be touched by the young males.

It was about the middle of the day when they left the arena. So what's next on the agenda," Ollie asked to anyone in general.

"We should go exploring in the woods!" Diana suggested excitedly she was having lots of fun.

"Just you and I? Okay. That's cool." Ollie answered with a smirk.

"No. All of us. But we should probably split up into smaller groups." Diana suggested.

"That's perfect!" Ollie blurted out. "Why don't we split into small groups. Each group can sit down somewhere here in the sand and we can play this really cool game I know before we go exploring. We'll explore with the same group that we play the game with." He looked over at Hal and gave an almost imperceptible wink.

"What is the game called?" everyone asked.

"What? Oh, the name? Let's split up into our groups first and then I'll tell you." Ollie answered.

Reluctantly, everyone agreed.

"Okay. Here's how we're gonna do this. We have seven guys and seventeen girls. So we'll have one guy in each group. One group will have a few more girls than the others but that's just how it has to be with the odd numbers and all."

Ollie pulled a dark green bottle from his bag and laid it on the sand. "Okay. The ladies are going to pick a guy. The guy will come and spin this bottle in the sand. Whoever the bottle is pointing at when it stops spinning is on that fella's team. That cool?"

Everyone seemed to think it was a fair idea.

"Okay, ladies. Let's have Hal go first." Ollie suggested.

All of the girls looked at each other, "I thought you said that we would pick the guy?" a few of them asked simultaneously.

"Well, sure. You want somebody other than Hal to start?" Ollie asked innocently.

Hal took on a hurt look.

"No. It is alright if Hal goes first," Mera spoke for the girls.

Hal stepped forward into the circle of girls enthusiastically.

"So I just spin it?" he asked.

"Yep. Just give it a spin," Ollie confirmed.

Hal bent down and gave the bottle a spin.

Ollie moved his right hand slightly. The bottle stopped. It was pointing at Helena. She smiled and walked over and stood next to Hal.

"One more spin there, Hal." Ollie said.

Hal gavc the bottle another spin.

The bottle stopped. It was pointing at one of the young Bana Amazons. She walked over and stood next to Helena.

"Okay. That's group number one. Barry. Why don't you go next?" Ollie suggested pleasantly.

Barry ended up with two Bana Amazons.

Kator ended up with two Bana Amazons.

Arthur ended up with Shayera and a Bana Amazon.

Bruce was next. He ended up with two Bana Amazons.

Clark ended up with the last two Bana Amazons.

"Well, since I'm the last guy, I guess the rest of you ladies are with me," Ollie said just a little too enthusiastically, as he walked over to Diana, Artemis, Dinah, Zatanna and Mera.

Other than Hal, all the boys were suspicious.

Diana and Zatanna and Mera were not too happy with their group.

Before anyone could object, Ollie said, "Now to start the game. You're all gonna love it. Each group needs a bottle. I've got six more right here for you guys. I'll go ahead and use the one that's already out. Each group has a bottle? Good. Okay, the game isn't a whole lot different than what we just did. It's called "Spin the Bottle" you all are gonna love this game, especially my group. Everybody ready to play?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay. Oh, Diana. Do you think you could get your mom and the other grownups to go fix us something to eat. I don't know about you all, but I'm starving, what with all of those competitions and all."

Diana seemed surprised at Ollie's request. Artemis was indignant. "The Queen does not cook! And you will address her as "Your Highness" or "Your Majesty" or as the Queen. Is that understood?"

Ollie looked very apologetic, "I'm so sorry, gorgeous. Man. You look amazing when you're all riled up. Your eyes actually light up or something. Wow. No worries. It won't happen again. I haven't had a mom or dad for a few years and it's easy to forget stuff. The only thing I remember well about my mother was her cooking. It was fabulous. So I tend to think that all mothers cook. Especially beautiful ones (my mom was very pretty)."

Artemis paused, the expression on her face changed from shock to anger to understanding and then suspicion. Her gut told her that this one was up to something. She would keep a close eye on him. Still, he was fair to look at and he had matched her at archery so she was trying to keep an open mind.

The adults had relaxed their vigil a bit. The children had been having a good time and everyone was behaving. The Queen and Little Donna walked together a little ways from the group.

"I want to go exploring, Mother. Can I go get Clark and Diana to take me into the woods while you watch everybody?" Donna begged.

"Not right now, little one. We will let them play with the older kids for now. I'm sure there will be time later."

Donna put on a slight pouty face but did not pursue the matter. She was sure she would have a chance later.

"So here's how we play. I spin the bottle. Whoever it's pointing at when it stops spinning goes with me into the woods. We tell each other a secret and give each other a gift with our eyes closed. Then we come back. I figure after eight spins or so and everyone will know how to play the game really well and we can take a short break from playing and go on a hike with our group." Ollie's face looked triumphant.

Everyone split up into their groups and each of the seven boys gave their bottles a spin.


	5. Chapter 5

Spin The Bottle

Chapter Five

Hey. Did You Hear Something?

Clark noticed Artemis talking to one of the soldiers then both spoke with the Queen. Whatever they were speaking about, the queen was very serious. Clark focused his hearing on them just for a moment. He heard the queen say, "Is that understood?" Artemis answered in the affirmative and moved her hand across her throat and made a funny expression with her face. She even stuck her tongue out as she explained what she would do to any male dumb enough to take unwanted advantage of her.

A moment later The Queen, Phillipus and all but two of the guards had left. Kal wondered what was going on. Whatever it was, he had a sneaking suspicion that Ollie was behind it. Still, with the queen gone maybe he could take off for a walk with Diana and…no. He would have an opportunity to spend time with Diana later. He knew she would make time for him. He decided to focus on the game for the time being.

As he spun the bottle he found himself looking over at Diana's group. He was very suspicious of this game, simply because Ollie had ended up with almost all of the JJL girls including Diana. He noticed that Diana was looking over at him as well. It gave him a thrill that she wanted to be with him too. He smiled at her and she returned his smile happily.

Clark felt really good. So good in fact that he had to start chanting, "Dead fish stink" in his head over and over.

"I'm it."

Clark's attention was pulled back to his group. The bottle was pointing at one of the pretty Amazons. She stood up. "Let's go," she said. There was a smirk on her face. She looked to be about Shayera's age and she had long blonde hair. Her name was Apollonia. Her mother thought her hair was bright like the sun.

"Okay," Clark answered as he stood up. As he followed Apollonia into the woods he noticed that the rest of the guys were also heading that way. Kator was walking into the woods with one of the pretty Amazons, but he was looking at Shayera. Shayera was staring back at him as she followed Arthur into the woods.

Mera was staring at Arthur as he walked into the woods with Shayera and he was staring back at her.

Clark noticed Barry and Bruce were both walking into the woods, each with a pretty Amazon, but they were both staring at Ollie's group.

Looking at Ollie's group, Clark again noted Mera staring after Arthur. Zatanna was staring back at Bruce. Dinah was just looking around; Artemis was looking towards the woods. Diana was…She wasn't there!

Clark panicked. Then he saw her following Ollie into the woods quite a ways ahead of everybody else. He didn't feel any better, but Diana was looking back at him. When she saw that he had seen her, she waved.

Clark looked back at the two guards that had been left with the group. They were deep in conversation and not paying attention to the kids at the moment. He knew without having to look that Ollie was planning on touching Diana and he figured Diana knew it too by the reluctant way in which she followed him. As he and Apollonia reached the trees, Clark listened. He wanted to hear Ollie. Somehow, it wasn't a coincidence that Diana was in his group and that she was his first choice from the bottle spin.

"So tell me a secret." Apollonia had stopped and turned and was waiting for Clark to begin.

"Oh, right. The secret. Hmmm." He was trying to think of one but he was also trying to listen to Ollie.

"Close your eyes," Clark had never felt angry at Ollie before. He could be a bit arrogant and self important, and he spent much more time talking to the girls than the guys, but he had always been nice to him. Just now though, Clark thought he understood what it meant to want to punch somebody. Kator, Shayera, Helena, Arthur and even Dinah said it on occasion.

Ollie knew that Kator and Shayera were sweet on each other. As well as Arthur and Mera and Clark was pretty sure that Ollie suspected that Bruce and Zatanna were kinda getting to be closer friends than they had been.

What Clark couldn't figure out was what Ollie planned on getting out of ticking off the girls and guys from the JJL. Although Ollie was the biggest in size, other than Arthur, he was pretty much the weakest. He was a pretty tough guy, and he was considered to be a decent fighter, but he wasn't as well trained as the others and every other boy on the JJL could take him. Even Hal, unless he wasn't wearing his ring, then Ollie would cream him. As a matter of fact, all of the girls could cream him too. Clark relaxed. Ollie could be devious but he was not suicidal.

"I'm waiting," Apollonia said impatiently with a hand on her hip. She was very pretty but she had a sword in her belt and she was tapping her foot.

Keeping an ear focused on Ollie and Diana, Clark focused the rest of his attention on his companion.

"A secret. Okay, um, oh! I got one! Clark leaned down a bit and whispered, "I think Ollie is up to…whoa!"

Apollonia grabbed Clark by the collar and planted a big kiss full on his mouth then she released him with a satisfied smile on her face.

Clark stumbled backwards and fell sitting down. He was in shock. Apollonia had kissed him! She had kissed him! What kind of game was this? She hadn't even let him finish telling her his secret and she hadn't told him one and what about the gifts?

"Thanks for the gift. Hope you liked yours. I do not think that Priscilla gives gifts quite as well as I do but I'll let you be the judge of that. You don't have to finish your secret. It is not what is important anyway. She turned and headed back to their little spot. Clark was still in shock. She turned her head and half shouted back, "Not a bad kiss, but I'm sure you can do better with practice. For the next one try not to talk while we are kissing and you should not close your mouth and it also helps if you kiss back. But do not worry, we'll have plenty of time today. By the time you leave, you will be an expert in the art of kissing."

Now Clark really panicked. That's what Ollie was up to! He was gonna kiss Diana and the other girls! No way! He was…He was gonna kiss Diana!

Where was the queen?

Where was the indignant and melodious, "Keep your filthy paws off of my daughter!"

Where was the whistle of the queen's swatting blade?

Clark knew he had to do something. He couldn't let Diana get kissed by Ollie.

"Mother?" Donna asked.

"Yes, Child," answered the queen.

"What is a kiss?" Donna inquired curiously.

The Queen and little Donna were walking hand in hand back towards the Palace to bring refreshments to the children. They were accompanied by eighteen of the twenty soldiers that had volunteered to watch the children. They had all behaved quite well although she was a bit wary of the tall blond one named Oliver. She was glad that some of the young Bana Amazons had been able to join and play with the youths. She was certain that it would do them much good. They did not seem to have the same desire to play as Diana or Donna did. And the adult Bana's tended to be gluttons for battle and they enjoyed hunting men. They had no problem using men for their own ends, they just never allowed them on the island. So the young Bana's had never seen a male although many had siblings or siblings on the way and they had the same thirst for battle as their mother's.

She felt confident leaving the children alone for half an hour with two of her soldiers and the eleven Bana girls. Although Artemis spent so much time with Diana training and playing that she was almost considered a sister.

She was certain that if any of the boys attempted anything forward, the Bana girls would be the first to let them know that such behavior was unacceptable. They would let them know with just the right amount of pain and humiliation that they would never repeat such an act again.

"Little Donna's question stopped her in her tracks. "Where did you hear that word? Which one of the boys said it?" she turned and asked her youngest.

"I did not hear it from any of the boy's mother. I heard it from Artemis and some of the Bana girls while I was watching Zatanna do her magic tricks," she informed her stunned mother.

"What exactly did you hear, child?" The happy Queen felt a knot of anger forming in her stomach.

"One was telling some others that today would be a great opportunity for them to give a boy a kiss. All of the boys were beautiful and it would be great practice since boys are not usually allowed on the Island. Except for Clark, and Artemis said that Diana would never share him with them." Donna happily informed her.

"Phillipus!" the Queen practically shouted.

"Yes, my Queen?" Phillipus was before her in a moment.

"Continue on to the palace and bring back the refreshments and food for the children. I have just discovered something that requires my immediate attention," Hippolyta instructed her general.

"Yes, your Majesty," Phillipus answered. She looked at the queen expecting to hear more. When nothing more was said she stepped away. As she turned to leave she said, "Should you need any assistance you need only…"

Hippolyta interrupted her, "Yes, I know my friend. Your assistance will not be required. A daughter simply needs her mother right now and a few young girls need to be reminded that their queen is not easily fooled."

Phillipus nodded her head as if in understanding but the look on her face revealed only confusion. She turned and joined the remaining soldiers en route to the palace.

Hippolyta and little Donna turned and headed back to the beach.

Arthur and Shayera were standing just inside the woods. They faced each other nervously and smiled. "I know that we are supposed to share a secret and then a gift but I have no idea what secret to tell you or what to give you," Arthur began. Shayera had felt a little bit nervous at first. She was always suspicious of Ollie and remembered all of the times that he, Arthur and Hal had spent flirting with her. While Ollie and Hal had not stopped, Arthur had once he had noticed Mera.

"Well, I guess, since we are friends that I could tell you that I wish I was with Kator right now," Shayera admitted.

Arthur smiled, "I wish to be with Mera. Telling the secrets was quite easy. Now what do we do about the gifts?"

"I am not sure…Did you just hear a shout?" Shayera asked. Her keen hears and eyes were suddenly on alert. She and Kator had come in their nth metal wing harnesses but had removed them for the games. This was a bit frustrating because she wanted to shoot up into the air to get a better look.

"So, tell me a secret, Hal," Helena demanded with a hand on her pretty little hip. Of the girls she had a tendency to be a bit forward. Because of her young age and because she lived with Dinah, she had never kissed any boys but she was very curious and she had wanted to kiss a few of them for a couple of months now.

"Yeah. Here's a big secret. You are gorgeous," Hal complimented her. He had a grin pasted on his face. Ollie had somehow put Helena in his group. "She's a little hottie, she's your age, and she's curious. Those are the ones you want to focus on when you're starting off. They don't say no because they, like you, feel the urge to explore. This is just as much an adventure for her as it is for you. She'll be easy to kiss. She'll kiss you back and she'll want to keep practicing with you." Ollie the master had instructed Hal the student.

Hal had absorbed it all. It was true that Helena was younger than the girls he had kissed at Ollie's house but she was also much prettier and she was his friend. This should be a piece of cake.

Helena was smiling at him bemused, "That's your secret? Wow. That was really smooth. But it isn't a secret. I already know that and you and Ollie and lots of other boys say that to me all the time." Helena batted her eyes sweetly.

"So now it's my turn to tell you a secret?" Helena was standing toe to toe with Hal. He was very excited. He knew she was gonna ask him for a kiss. Ollie's plan was working out great!

"So what's your secret?" Hal asked he was already half puckered up.

"Your power ring is too big for my fingers and the color just kind of clashes with the purple in my outfits," Helena said as she handed him his ring back.

Hal was stunned. "That was so cool! How did you do that?" he asked.

"Dinah and Zatanna and I hang out at Bruce's house all the time and he teaches us all kinds of cool stuff and so do Dinah's uncles and Zatanna's dad. You probably should learn to keep a better eye on your ring. What if one of the Junior Doomer's took it off of your hand? Then you'd be in deep poo doo!" Helena giggled at her own joke.

Hal was mortified at the thought. "There's no way any of them could get that close to me. Besides, I'm very careful and the only reason you got it was because you wanted me to kiss you so I let you get close," Hal said confidently.

"Really. What about Sapphire Girl? It seems to me you let her get awful close all of the time. What if she decided to swipe your ring while the two of you were wrestling? And for the record, I did not want to kiss you just now," Helena responded.

Hal opened his mouth. He couldn't seem to get a snappy comeback out. Helena was looking waiting for his response. "See. You need to practice with us more. You hang out with Ollie too…What was that? Did somebody just shout?"

Kator opened his eyes and stared down at the young Amazon in surprise. "You just kissed me!"

The pretty dark haired Bana girl had a smug look on her face. "That is good. You are not only handsome but you are intelligent as well. If you did not like the kiss, then feel free to give it back to me."

"Yes, of course…" Kator looked at her suspiciously. "I do not believe I can do that." He said as he finally grasped the meaning of her words.

"So you enjoyed it! That is good. And of course now you would like another like most male pigs!" the words sounded harsh but her voice and face looked almost playful.

"Wait a minute. You do this all the time? Kiss boys and then call them pigs?" Kator was indignant.

"No. This is my first time. But it sounded like the right thing to say," the Amazon replied with a smile.

"Well, I do not want another ki…What was that? A shout?" Kator asked. His senses were all on alert. He wished he had not removed his nth metal or his wing harnesss.

Barry stared at his pretty companion. She had her eyes closed and was waiting for a gift. He thought about picking her up and running with her at super speed. Dinah and Helena had always asked him take them someplace or other at super speed and they seemed to love it. The guys had all said no thanks cuz it was just a little too weird. So he never picked them up for fun but he had during scuffles with the Junior Doomer's to save a teammate from getting hurt.

Everyone that had super sped with him said that it was just the most amazing sensation in the world and that his super speed power was the coolest thing. He couldn't take his pretty companion though because she was an Amazon and the boys had all been told by both Clark before arriving, and by the Queen herself that everyone was to keep their hands to themselves other than handshakes and physical contact during competitions (she had of course removed the most physical events from the games to avoid unnecessary contact).

Barry finally came to a decision. "You can open your eyes now," he said.

Saphira opened her eyes expectantly. Instead of puckered lips in front of her there was a yellow ring staring back at her. "What is this?" she asked with disappointment.

"It's one of my speed force ring's with a speed force suit inside," Barry told her. He was confused with her response. She didn't seem very excited. He would just have to show her how it worked.

Both of them froze. "Did somebody just yell?" They both asked simultaneously.

Bruce and his pretty companion stood staring at each other in the woods. They sized each other up like two fighters, both noting the excellent physical condition of the other.

"You are very fit," they both said simultaneously. Both half smiled. Then both were quiet again for a few moments. The young Bana seemed to realize that her handsome companion was probably a little more dedicated than she to learning fighting styles and techniques and strategy and not well versed in the art of conversing much less flirting.

She would have to take matters into her own hands. "So tell me your secret." She started.

"I don't tell just anyone my secret," came the immediate reply.

Okay. That didn't work. "Can you tell me a secret?" she asked a little bit taken aback. She felt like she was talking to one of her instructors; one of the extra, strict one's.

"I think you're up to something," Bruce offered. He had a full and charming smile on his face now.

The young Bana had just met him but already had the distinct impression that he seldom smiled. This smile, while very flattering to his features, was still a bit unnerving. It seemed like he was almost gloating over discovering her secret before she had the chance to tell it to him.

"Well now that you have not told me your secret, and that you figured out my big secret, we should move on to the gift portion of the game." She recovered nicely.

"Fair enough," Bruce conceded. He was still suspicious. He had absolutely no idea what to give her as a gift. Ollie had not told them anything about this game and no one had suggested they bring gifts. He did have some rare blades from some of his visits to the Orient. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Helene felt a little disappointed. She had fallen in with one of the nicest looking of the visiting boys and he had turned out to be no fun. She held out her hand. She felt his hand touch hers and felt a little thrill but it quickly disappeared and was replaced with the feel of something cool and metallic.

"You can open them now," Bruce informed her.

Helene opened her eyes to find a small black blade in her palm. She had come out for a kiss, for practice in the art of seduction but now she was transported into another world. "This is the best gift I have every received!" she shouted. She actually pounced on Bruce. She was so exuberant that she almost knocked him down. She had her arms wrapped around his neck in a tight bear hug and she kept kissing his cheek and neck.

"You're gonna get me killed Amazon!" Bruce wheezed out.

Helene quickly let go. She looked serious again. Then she grinned, "I already gave you your gift several times just not on the mouth."

Bruce stared at her hard, "That's what Ollie is up too? She's gonna kill him!" he shouted.

"We have to find Ollie…nevermind. I think I just heard him scream."


	6. Chapter 6

Spin the Bottle

Chapter Six

Magical Swords Make The Best Paddles

"Okay, Diana. Just close your eyes and I'll tell you a little secret and give you a little gift. You're gonna love this!" Ollie said it enthusiastically and with a disarming smile. His posture was completely nonthreatening and his face was that of a lamb.

Diana smiled back. Maybe Ollie wasn't so bad after all. Usually she felt nervous around him, but right now she felt somewhat at ease. After all, if he did try something that she did not approve of, she could always knock him down.

She was four years younger and much smaller, but quite a bit stronger than most of the other Junior Justice Leaguer's. In fact, she was pretty sure that she was already stronger than Arthur, she wasn't sure but she knew she was close if not already passed him and he was very strong. Clark, of course, had recently passed her and Arthur in strength and she thought that was very exciting.

She closed her eyes. She was still smiling and she wondered if Clark was having fun. She suddenly felt Ollie's breath on her face and just as her eyes snapped open she noticed four things happen. She more felt than heard a whoosh, she heard a very loud "Yuck!" from two male voices, she saw Clark standing between her and Ollie with his back to her and then there was a loud stinging smack, two simultaneous shouts of surprise and pain and both Clark and Ollie went tumbling, head over heels, into the trees.

Queen Hippolyta marched back towards the beach with Little Donna. The queen was moving at a quick pace and while Donna was very strong and fast, she was only six, so she had to run in little spurts to keep pace with her mother's stride. Once the children were in sight, the queen noticed the different pairs of boys and girls walking into the woods. She would have to deal with them all, but first she needed to know where Diana was and who she was with.

There she was, disappearing into the forest with the tall blonde boy in green. She knew that this one was bad news from the moment she had laid eyes on him. He seemed to expect every female that looked at him to be impressed and it was more than obvious to her that he was somehow in cahoots with the Artemis and the Bana girls.

The queen turned to Donna, "I want you to stay right here. Do not let the other children see you yet. I'm going to have a talk with Diana and I will be right back."

"Yes, Mother." Donna looked a bit disappointed. She had wanted to see what the kissing was all about but her mother would not tell her. So she waited patiently, out of sight of the other children and the two guards, for her mother to return.

Clark stood up from the ground. Apollonia was headed back to their little spot on the beach. She was walking with an odd strut. It was a cross between a march and a feminine sway. She was only fourteen and this was her first time flirting. When it came to physical fitness, she trained every day like all of the other Amazons. So the strange strut was understandable.

Clark focused all of his attention on seeing what was going on with Diana. As he focused his vision he saw Diana standing with her eyes closed and Ollie slowly stooping down with his lips puckered and parted, as he prepared to deliver a kiss. Without a thought, Clark blurred to Diana's rescue.

He stopped in front of Diana. His back was to her and he was facing Ollie. Too late, he realized he'd made a big mistake. Ollie planted the big, wet kiss he'd meant for Diana, on Clark.

Ollie realized instantly, but too late, that he was planting a wet one on Clark. Both of them let out a loud, disgusted and horrified, "Yuck!" but before either could react further, they both felt a powerful, loud, stinging smack and with an involuntary shout of pain both were sent tumbling, head over heels, to land in an unceremonious heap on the ground in the trees.

As the queen entered the woods she transformed into a skilled hunter. Stalking her prey silently she came upon the offending young man in green and her daughter. The bold boy was actually trying to take advantage of her daughter! Her daughter was standing there, like a fool, with her eyes closed. No doubt she felt she could trust her teammate! Good! Today she would learn that men were just as much pigs today as they had been when she was a young girl!

Soundlessly, Hippolyta stepped forward with her deadly swat blade drawn and ready. She swung the magical swatting blade with all of her might. The large boy in green would remember this day for the rest of his life, of that she would make sure. While her blade was in mid swat, she felt a sudden whoosh of air and suddenly young Clark was standing between her precious daughter and the offensive boy in green. The kiss meant to defile her daughter landed on a thoroughly surprised and disgusted Clark. Both boys gave out a loud, "Yuck!" and then, unable to check her swat, the blade connected, with great force, against both boys. They both gave out an involuntary shout of pain, although, the boy in green was much louder, and both went tumbling into the trees to land in a heap.

Hippolyta advanced on the fallen boys. Diana stood dumbstruck looking from the boys to her mother. As everything that had just happened finally registered she stepped forward with her mother to where the boys were. The queen was impressed that she did not speak in the green one's defense. There was no defense for his actions and the queen was furious.

Diana followed her furious mother quietly. She could see that there would be no reasoning with her this time. As they reached the tangled heap that was Clark and Ollie, and saw them trying to disentangle themselves from one another, Diana saw a strange transformation come over her mother's features. The fury seemed to drain away and a look of bemusement seemed to replace it. Both boys were vigorously rubbing their backsides with one hand and scrubbing their lips with the other while simultaneously spitting in disgust.

"Clark. I need a moment alone with the young Ollie. Would you be so kind as to run on to the palace with Diana? Donna is at the edge of the woods waiting for me. Take her with you as well. I will be along shortly. After I speak with the Ollie I need to have a few words with Artemis and some of the young Bana's as well." She said it all with a sweet smile on her face.

Clark sat in the dirt too terrified to move for a moment. He was certain that if he stood up she would simply swat him down again. The side of his right butt cheek felt numb. He looked over at Ollie. All of his anger was gone. Ollie had been swatted by Diana's mother. He couldn't have done anything worse to him. He looked like he was about to suck his thumb for comfort.

As the queen's words started to penetrate, Clark noticed an object on the ground next to Ollie. It was near his right pocket, it was in the shape of a cylinder and it was dark. It was exactly as he had suspected. He scooped it up and put it into his pocket so fast that no one present noticed what he had done. Then, still spitting, scrubbing his lips and tenderly rubbing his rear end, he stood up as the queen had instructed him.

He was pleasantly surprised when he was not again swatted down, "Go to the palace with Diana and Donna?" he asked meekly.

Hippolyta actually gave him a friendly smile, "Yes, young Clark. We will be along shortly."

"Okay, your Majesty. Come on, Diana. Let's go get Donna," he said to Diana. He still couldn't believe what was happening.

Ollie was looking at him with a,"don't leave me by myself" look.

Clark became suddenly cheerful. "See you in a little bit Ollie! Hasn't this just been great!"

He almost skipped away with Diana in tow. When they were out of sight he started to feel a little bad for Ollie. He did until he remembered how he'd almost kissed Diana and he felt the object in his pocket. He actually chuckled to himself.

"What is funny to you, Clark?" Diana asked him curiously.

Clark blurred over to where Artemis, Dinah, Mera and Zatanna were sitting and staring into the woods trying to figure out what they had just heard. He grabbed the dark bottle and blurred back to Diana. None of the girls noticed that the bottle was missing.

"This is how you ended up with Ollie and not with me or anybody else," Clark explained to Diana.

Diana stared at the bottle a bit perplexed. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Clark set the bottle down and gave it a spin. Placing his hand into his pocket he made the bottle stop pointing at Diana. "Okay. Now you spin it." He said excitedly.

Diana bent over and gave the bottle a spin. When it stopped, it was again pointing at her. "How are you doing that?" she asked him.

"Ollie must have been using magnets," Bruce muttered under his breath as he raced towards the spot where he thought he had heard the shout. Helene ran alongside him.

"What?" she asked. She couldn't quite make out what he was saying but she was dying to make out with him. Maybe he would give her some more blades! That, and she thought he was quite attractive and very funny. "You're going to get me killed!" he had said when she had jumped him and kissed him. He was hilarious! She giggled involuntarily. She had never gotten anyone killed before! Maybe he had seen someone get killed for kissing. She wondered if being killed for kissing was easier than getting killed in battle. She would have to ask.

They were joined by Arthur, Shayera, Helena carrying an unconscious Hal over her shoulder, Barry, Saphira, Kator and Belonidia. Not far behind the rest of the young girls, both JJL and Bana converged on the spot where they believed the shout had come from; all but Artemis.

Everyone stopped. It was quiet. They began to wonder if they had really heard a shout. And then they heard it again. It was definitely Ollie, but it had sounded disturbingly like a cross between a scream and a whimper. The scream died away but the whimpering got closer and closer. There was the sound of something moving through the underbrush and suddenly Ollie rolled into view. He came to a stop at Bruce's and Arthur's feet.

"You've gotta help me!" he begged staring up at them from the ground.

The JJL girls giggled at the sight of the big suave Ollie crying like a little girl and the Bana girls slowly melted into the forest.

"It was a magnet wasn't it?" Bruce asked, but in a voice that did not leave room for denial of the truth.

Ollie stared up at him. The normal self confidence and charm were absent. Instead there was a look of desperation and confusion. Ollie was not known for ever being at a loss for words, he loved to debate, to argue, to convince and to seduce. He was generally quite eloquent even if some individuals found some of his ideas to be stupid. Just now though, the eloquent Ollie seemed to have gone missing. As he stared up at Bruce and Arthur with a desperate and confused look, he answered Bruce's question with a dull, "Huh?"

At that moment the queen stepped from the forest. She was amused to see all of the JJL children gathered around the one called Ollie and no sign of any of the Bana girls.

Ollie noticed all eyes looking past him towards the woods and he let out an involuntary whimper. "She's gonna hit me again! Don't let her hit me again!"

Arthur and Bruce exchanged glances and a smirk.

"Where you planning on kissing Mera, Ollie?" Arthur asked him gently.

Ollie stopped whining for a second and looked up at Arthur with panic in his eyes. They were gonna throw him back to the crazy woman with the sword! Sure she was really hot, but she had beaten the crap out of him with her sword! And it didn't look like she was anywhere near done!

"What about Zatanna, Ollie? Did you plan on kissing her as well? She's only twelve you know. So are Dinah and Diana. Don't know that there is much we can do. Diana's mother looks really upset. I think she needs satisfaction as Alfred always says." Bruce added to Arthur's question. His voice was also uncharacteristically gentle. It was as if he were promising a prisoner that he would not be beaten anymore if would just confess to being a spy.

"No! Of course not! I would never dream of kissing someone else's girl! They're all twelve? They look so much older! My magnet?" Ollie was in full blown panic. He was desperate. He knew his friends would figure out some way to help him. It's what they did. "Why do you ask if I had a magnet?" He suddenly remembered being abandoned to his fate by kind and gentle Clark and sweet and innocent Diana. An involuntary sob escaped his lips. If those two had left him to his fate he could expect no better from the rest of the team.

"Hello, children, if you would give me a few moments alone with your Ollie friend, there are a couple of things I haven't finished discussing with him." The queen said with a diplomatic smile on her lovely face.

"Oh, absolutely, your Majesty." Arthur answered immediately.

"Come on gang! Let's give them a little privacy!" Barry hollered. Everyone began to move away back towards the beach.

While most of the JJL girls had a pretty good idea of what Ollie and the Bana girls had been up to, Helena knew exactly why the queen wanted to talk to Ollie. She had figured it out the second time Hal had tried to kiss her. He'd tried a third time as they made their way towards the shouting/screaming. She had swiped his ring then jabbed him in the neck with a knockout dart.

She wished she had just left him back where she had darted him but she didn't want some strange animal to find him and have lunch. She'd heard stories of monsters and she knew this island was sort of fairy taleish. He was bigger than she and weighed quite a bit more, but it didn't stop her from carrying him. She'd learned lots of survival tricks from Dinah's uncle's and Bruce.

She had always thought Hal was cute and the idea of kissing him was not revolting at all, but she wasn't interested in getting kissed just because. He hadn't even tried to be romantic. He'd just kept leaning down towards her all puckered up. He'd been so intent on planting one on her that taking his ring the second time had been easier than the first time.

The rest of the group looked at her with amusement. "Couldn't keep his mitts off of you, huh?" Dinah asked her friend.

"Nope. He needs to stop hanging around Ollie so much. He was just a little too enthusiastic," Helena replied.

Ollie couldn't believe his eyes. His friends were leaving him to the mercy of the queen! They didn't care if he died! "Wait!" he croaked. "I don't think I can walk. Could a couple of you carry me?"

Bruce, Barry, Arthur and Kator looked back at him. The girls stopped as well and glanced at both him and then at the queen. The queen winked at them.

The kids all broke out into grins as well. Dinah leaned down close to him. "No. You should just rest here and talk to the queen for a few more minutes. When you can move your legs again then you can join us on the beach. She seems really nice! See you in a little bit!"

The kids turned and left for the beach. Ollie whimpered then rolled over onto his back wincing. He figured she would not strike him again if she saw how badly injured he was. Nobody could be that cruel!

"Well, the Ollie, I trust you understand that touching my daughter is unacceptable. She will not be taken advantage of or exploited. You, she considers a friend. If I find out that you have again attempted to take advantage of her youth and innocence, you will leave me no choice but to remove the source of your male hormone driven behavior. I hope I have made myself clear." The Queen was squatting near the terrified Ollie's head. Her blade traced his torso a couple of times and she smiled sweetly down at him.

Ollie gulped hard and nodded his head vigorously that he understood.

"Excellent. I am most pleased that we have been able to have this discussion." Hippolyta thrust the end of her sword into the sand next to Ollie's head and pushed herself up into a standing position.

The sudden, violent motion ripped another involuntary scream from Ollie's lips. The scream died half way out as he realized that he was not under attack.

"Is something the matter?" the queen asked innocently.

"No. I'm fine. Nothing is the matter, your Majesty," Ollie gasped.

"Well it has been a pleasure conversing with you. You listen very well. I'm sure that we will converse again in the future. Right now I need to speak with a few of the young girls that you made plans with earlier." The beautiful raven haired queen disappeared into the woods.

Ollie dropped his head back onto the ground. He was exhausted. His plans hadn't worked out the way he'd planned. He hadn't been able to kiss anyone. Well Clark, but that didn't count. The memory made him go into another fit of coughing and spitting. An involuntary "Yuck!" escaped his lips. Suddenly he felt a shadow fall over him. A whimper escaped his lips. He knew the queen was back to beat him more, or maybe she had changed her mind and had decided to remove his little Ollie's just to be safe.

Strong hands yanked him up onto his feet and he found himself staring down into the lovely and fierce face of the red headed Artemis. She pulled his face down and kissed him fiercely. He thought the kiss was nice even if she had no idea what she was doing. He had never kissed a prettier girl.

He was in so much pain, shock and in such a panicked state that he couldn't seem to focus enough to enjoy the moment. Suddenly he became suspicious, "You just want me to be turned into a girl so that you can mock me!" he accused the beautiful Amazon that didn't know how to kiss properly.

Artemis released him then grabbed him when he almost fell, "I seek no such thing. You will kiss me back and you will tell no one of this or an angry Amazon queen will be the least of your worries. You may be my equal with the bow but you are no match for me with a blade or with empty hands, Boy who likes green."

"Y-y-you w-w-want me t-t-t-to kiss you?" Ollie stammered incredulously. A small part of him smelled a trap but the rest of him just plain didn't care. Sure she could wipe the floor with him but he could teach this beautiful red head quite a few things when it came to kissing.

'It is true. Men are fairly dull creatures. It seems such a waste when so many of you are so beautiful," Artemis said.

"Thanks. I think. Okay. Let's start kissing." Ollie pulled her back and showed her how to do it properly.

Diana, Donna and Clark were obediently walking back towards the palace. Donna was holding on to Clark's right hand.

"So did you kiss Diana, Clark?" she asked looking up at him.

Clark froze for a second then scrubbed his lips vigorously with the back of his left hand, "Um, no. No, I didn't kiss Diana. Why do you ask?"

Diana blushed. The whole walk back it had taken all of her considerable will power to keep from holding Clark's hand. Now just as she was about to give in to the temptation, Donna had to ask if Clark had kissed her!

"Well, some of the Bana girls were talking about kissing you boys. They thought it would be good practice for something. Artemis said that they could kiss any of the boys except you because Diana would never share you with them. I think she's silly. Diana always lets me play with you," Donna replied. She was skipping to keep pace with Clark and Diana.

Diana giggled and now Clark blushed then chuckled. "Yes. Artemis is silly. Diana shares me with you all of the time! How could anybody call her stingy?"

Donna nodded her head. She had just rushed forward a few steps to keep up with Clark when the palace came into view. She screamed, "Food!" and let go of Clark's hand as she raced forward. Being gifted by the goddesses, she was very fast and impressive to watch. In almost a blink she had disappeared through the gate.

Diana moved a little closer to Clark. Their arms brushed against each other and she looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks for rescuing me from that horrible fate. You are like the heroes in the stories that rescue the helpless princesses from monsters and dragons. You can be my hero and I'll be your princess." Diana teased.

Clark smiled nervously back. "Sorry. I know you don't need me to protect you and even if you did, Ollie is not a super villain. It's just that I saw what he was gonna do and it made me mad. I didn't want him kissing you!"

Diana was grinning. She bumped Clark playfully, "Why? Because you were jealous? You want to kiss me?"

"Yes! No! Yes! Um, What?" Clark felt like an idiot. They had reached the gate.

"Let's fly up to the top of the wall and watch for everybody to show up," Diana suggested.

Clark was grateful for the temporary distraction. "Okay." Without thinking, he scooped Diana up and flew up to the top of the wall with her. He set her down apologetically. "Sorry, Diana. I wasn't thinking. Hope you don't get in trouble for that."

Diana grinned, "Don't worry, my mother wouldn't have let me come back with you if she didn't trust me and you. Do you want to play spin the bottle up here while we wait for everybody? You have Ollie's bottle.

Clark was very simultaneously excited and nervous. "I don't think that's a very good idea, Diana. Ollie just got swatted several times for trying to kiss you. Imagine what would happen to me if I kiss you for real!"

"Well, you don't have to kiss me, but you could tell me a secret. Something you have never told me before." They were sitting on top of the wall now and she looked up at him expectantly.

"I can't think of anything about me that you don't…Oh! I know! Just last week, after the last time I saw you, my parents showed me the space ship I came to earth in and I met my real parents through this really neat hologram thingy. My mom was really pretty. I think that if she had lived here on earth everyone would have thought she was an Amazon."

Diana interrupted Clark, "Why do you think that?"

Clark answered immediately, "Because the most beautiful women and girls in the world are Amazons!"

Diana smiled sweetly, "Thanks, Clark! You think I'm pretty?"

"No. You're way beyond pretty. You're the most beautiful of all the Amazons ever! Anyway, what I was saying, my parents told me that my real name is Kal-El. So you're the first person I've told that to. Haven't even told my parents yet. I will as soon as I get home. I was so excited about coming here that I forgot to tell them." Clark laughed.

Diana was beaming at his compliment and at his confiding his real name. "I really like your name. Is it ok if I call you Kal?" she asked quietly.

Clark was shocked at how wonderful his name sounded coming from her mouth. "Yes! Of course! I would love for you to call me Kal!"

"Okay. Thanks for telling me that, Kal. That was a very cool secret. Now I get to tell you one." Diana smiled shyly.

"Okay. I'm ready," Clark responded. He couldn't get over how much he loved hearing her call him, Kal.

"I know that my mom said that I could not but I really want to kiss you." Diana said it staring at Clark.

Clark felt like his eyes were about to go crazy on him again. He would have to fly to the ocean to keep from burning anything. He repeated, "Dead fish stink," several times in his mind and it seemed to help for a minute. He looked at Diana. She was staring back at him expectantly. Her eyes were gleaming, she was smiling and her face looked radiant.

"I want to kiss you too," his voice was very husky and quivery. It happened so fast he didn't have time to stop himself. He leaned down and kissed Diana on the cheek.

Diana stared back at him in shock but extremely pleased. Then she giggled, leaned up and kissed him back on the cheek.

As she was pulling back, Clark kissed her on the cheek again. Giggling, she returned the kiss. They jumped up and began chasing each other around the wall and into the courtyard planting kisses on each other's cheeks every time they caught the other.

This went on for several minutes. "It's your turn, Kal!" Diana shouted laughing, I'll bet I can kiss you before you get awa…" Diana stopped dead in her tracks as did Clark. The fun and games came to an abrupt halt when they came face to face with queen Hippolyta, Phillipus, the rest of the JJL, some sore bottomed Bana girls, an unconscious Hal, and strangest of all Ollie riding piggy back with Arthur. He was in obvious pain but he also seemed have a look of triumph and utter contentment. That is until his eyes fell on Clark then he absent mindedly began to scrub his mouth with the back of his right hand. Clark found himself doing the same thing.

"What exactly were the two of you doing, Child?" Hippolyta asked Diana.

"Mother! I think they were kissing! Can I kiss Clark too?" Donna hollered as she came from the kitchen area. She was munching on some goat cheese.

"No. I think that Clark and Diana are probably extremely tired of kissing by now and must be very hungry." The queen said looking at Diana and Clark.

She turned to the rest of the group, "Why don't the rest of you head in to the banquet hall to eat. Diana, Clark and I will be in shortly. There are a few things I would like to discuss with them first."

Every one raced into the banquet hall leaving the queen and the two kissers out in the courtyard for their little discussion.

That night the JJL was surprisingly quiet on the way home. Clark and Ollie refused to sit down and both moved rather stiffly. Hal felt a little groggy and kept having to redo his construct and everyone got dunked in the ocean more than once.

Diana slept on her belly that night. It was more comfortable that way. Artemis was still hiding in the woods. The other ten Bana girls were all home sleeping on their bellies as well.

The queen slept with her well used swat blade on the pillow next to her with a satisfied smile on her face.

A/N

Yes this is the end of my three parter . Thank you to everyone who left reviews. They are all cherished and appreciated. This was fun to write. I want to thank Arcadia for the idea (she has lots of them) and Hellacre for the her betaing.

See ya all soon I hope.


End file.
